deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Pit vs Cia (Hyrule Warriors)
Dark Pit vs Cia is the eleventh battle of the first season of PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8's Death Battles. Interlude https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=uihVrASDQhU Wiz: Every hero has a dark side. Whether it's a similar enemy or their own inner demons, the dark side is a common defining feature in many of today's protagonists. Boomstick: And these two combatants certainly fit the darkness description. Wiz: Dark Pit, the Dark-Winged Doppelganger of Pit. Boomstick: And Cia, the Dark Sorceress and dark twin of Lana. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Dark Pit https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=FW1HWUz0DZ0 Wiz: Skyworld. A land akin to heaven itself, but constantly under siege by enemy forces. Boomstick: A land like this calls out for a hero. And while they have a seemingly endless supply of goddesses, they were like "Nah, let's get the preteen angel boy to do it." Wiz: The hero Pit was equipped with the holiest weapons, and embarked on a quest to save Skyworld from destruction. However, somewhere in Skyworld, specifically Pandora's Labyrinth of Deceit, lay the Mirror of Truth, a reflector capable of creating clones. Pandora and Medusa planned to create a clone army to take over Skyworld, but it was quickly destroyed by Pit with a karate kick. Boomstick: But not before it produced the edgy angel Doppelganger: Dark Pit. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=tXBSkgTIlgY Wiz: It seemed that Dark Pit was there to assist Pit, as he helped him defeat the goddess Pandora. Boomstick: But then he decided "Hey, why not be a total dick?", and kicked Pit away, stole Pandora's powers and flew away to plan nefarious schemes. Wiz: Well, whether Dark Pit is actually evil is debatable. While he is an enemy to Pit, he's helped him on numerous occasions, such as when they fought the Chaos Kin and Hades, and even gave up the opportunity to capture him when he was being recruited by Medusa to take him down. Boomstick: He's also far more serious than Pit. He hardly ever smiles and the only Nintendo game he plays is fucking Brain Age. It doesn't seem like he has a lot of fun. Wiz: And before you viewers comment, this was actually canon. Dark Pit: My Brain Age is 24! Boomstick: Shameless plugs, Nintendo. Shameless plugs. Wiz: He also cares for the goddess Palutena to a degree, and even called out to Pit for aid when he was taken prisoner. It seems he does have an affiliation with the good side. Boomstick: But he does like to hit the "Be a Dick" button an awful lot. Wiz: Also, with Pandora's powers, he gains infinite flight, and can wield any weapon in the Kid Icarus universe. Although, Kid Icarus: Uprising's weapons number in the hundreds, so for this fight Dark Pit will get one of each weapon class. Boomstick: But hey, not all of you have played Kid Icarus: Uprising yet, so let's talk about some of these holy weapons. Dark Pit's favorite weapon is the Silver Bow, his version of Palutena's Bow. It's more powerful if Dark Pit can get a closer shot. But it can also split into twin blades for awesome melee attacks. Wiz: In Smash Bros., he uses the Electroshock Arm, a gauntlet that fires waves of electricity upon contact, making for one of his most devastating attacks. And to make up for the Silver Bow's weakness from long range, we'll be giving Dark Pit the Bullet Blade, which increases damage along with the distance while firing a barrage of gunshots, making up for its faults as a melee weapon. Boomstick: The Pandora claws are crafted from the spirit of the goddess Pandora. They are perfect for melee attacks and knock opponents into the air with the third strike. ''' Wiz: The Ore Club creates miniature tornados that cut through opponents. Being a copy of Pit, Dark Pit has the Guardian Orbitars, which reflect magic projectiles. The Midnight Palm is also geared towards defense. It fires slow shots, but its backwards dash can crush opponents with a giant moon. '''Boomstick: Dark Pit can also be a magic aficionado with the Dark Pit staff, which fires concussive charged magic shots, which do more damage from afar, much like the Bullet Blade. He also uses it for an incredibly fast, one hit K.O. in Smash Bros. Now we've made it to my favorite weapon in the game: the Doom Cannon. The shots take longer to charge, but they destroy absolutely everything in their wake. Wiz: Dark Pit can also access the Lightning Chariot, a lightning fast horse-drawn chariot that was quick enough for Dark Pit to save Pit from his demise while battling Hades. Boomstick: And let's not forget the best part: Dark Pit can fuse his weapons and combine their power. While making a new weapon, the two weapons magically become one, combining their firepower and melee potential to construct a new, awesome, even more badass armament. Wiz: There's no denial that Dark Pit has the variety of weapons to best even the most powerful gods and goddesses. Smash Bros Announcer: The winner is... Dark Pit: Looks like I'm the last man standing! Smash Bros Announcer: Dark Pit. Cia https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=FW0iazARMXs Wiz: The Triforce. The ultimate source of power in Hyrule. Sought after by good and evil, Princess Zelda trusted one woman to guard the Triforce from capture. This woman's name was Cia. Boomstick: At one point in her life, Cia was the epitome of loyalty. She obeyed Zelda's commands and was determined to defend the triangle of ultimate power from evil. Wiz: But her loyalty turned to jealousy when Cia began harboring feeling for the hero of Hyrule, Link. Naturally, she became irritated with Zelda and Link's relationship, and was often distracted while guarding the Triforce. Boomstick: Because she now had a dark side, Ganondorf was able to split Cia into two bodies, one good and one evil. The good side became known as Lana. Cia was still Cia, just, you know, corrupted and shit. Wiz: In her conquest for the heart of Link, Cia waged war on the kingdom of Hyrule. She opened the Gate of Souls and recruited a monstrous army to steal Link from Zelda and demolish the kingdom. Boomstick: And during her military campaign, Cia somehow managed to steal the Triforce of Power. Probably because, you know, she was in charge of guarding the damn thing. Wiz: This third of the Triforce grants the wielder unlimited power. While holding the Triforce, Cia gained a boost in magical ability. Although it was later revealed that Ganondorf was simply using Cia to get the Triforce back. Cia learned of his scheme only after the Triforce had been completed. But still wielding this third, Cia was able to defeat him and return the Triforces to their rightful owners. Boomstick: But we're still giving her the Triforce of Power, right? Wiz: That's right. Boomstick: Awesome. But there's no doubt that Cia's most noticeable feature is her gigantic... Wiz: BOOMSTICK! Boomstick: ... Mask. Wiz: Oh. Well... that's true. She uses her mask to hide her face because it is identical to the Light Sorceress Lana's. When her identity was revealed to Midna, she became distraught and fled. Boomstick: But despite her emotional weaknesses, the durability is certainly there. It took the Master Sword, a weapon forged by the goddess Hylia herself, to finally vanquish her and her evil schemes. Wiz: Although she was not necessarily slain by the Master Sword, she did fade away, yet her presence was felt in the temple around her. Her defeat got her to see that Link would never accept her affection. She realized what she was doing was wrong, and relinquished her third of the Triforce to her "twin", Lana. Boomstick: Eventually, she was joined with Lana back into their original form. But we're not worried about that, cause we're using evil Cia in this fight. Let's talk about her diabolical magical abilities. Wiz: Cia uses the Scepter, a dark magic wand which doubles as a whip. Her style depends more on area coverage and long range than on brute force. She combines her attacks with the Dark Element, allowing her to create spheres and blasts of pure darkness, and she can even summon Dark Links to aid her in battle. She also teleports, and uses Armor Breaks that can burst through the strongest of shields. And if that's not powerful enough, her Magic Special doubles her attack potency. Boomstick: Yeah, the results of her attacks can already be catastrophic, even racking up 100 kills at a time. And she always follows it up with that cute evil laughter. Wiz: That is because Cia's greatest magical attribute is her Confidence. The more she builds up, the more destructive she becomes. And with the Triforce of Power at her side, Cia is an almost unstoppable force, and so far only holy weapons can defeat her. Boomstick: You don't want to mess with the Dark Sorceress, or things might get pretty dark. Cia: "Do you really think you can defeat me? Mwa-ha-ha! Why don’t you disappear!" Pre-Battle Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle (Dark Pit climbs the steps to a temple. As soon as he enters, a veil of darkness appears outside of the temple, as Cia teleports to the entrance. Dark Pit is already well inside the temple, so he is not seen. Cia enters the temple, and Dark Pit enters a room that is glowing blue.) Pandora: Coming back to serve your goddess, I see. Dark Pit: Quite the opposite. (Clashes swords together.) https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=KOrXKiSy8ZY (0:00 - 2:47) (Cia finds her way around the temple, and enters several rooms not finding anything.) Cia: Pandora's shrine should be shining blue... right? (Suddenly, Cia hears a groaning noise. She runs down the hallway and finds that Dark Pit has felled the goddess, and is already absorbing her powers.) Cia: No... (The process is complete. Dark Put floats down and flaps his wings. Suddenly, Cia teleports in front of Dark Pit, catching him off guard.) Cia: Those powers... were meant to be mine. Dark Pit: You want 'em? Come get 'em. (Draws his bow.) (Cia taps into the Triforce on her wrist.) (1:09) FIGHT! (Dark Pit fires several arrows, but Cia teleports behind him and cracks her whip across his back. Cia produces an orb of darkness and shoots it at Dark Pit, but he avoids it with the Guardian Orbitars. Dark Pit in the air draws his Bullet Blade and shoots at Cia. Cia teleports from side to side, avoiding all the bullets. However, Dark Pit flies down and smacks her across the head with the blunt object.) Cia: Silly boy. You think you can defeat the Dark Sorceress? (Cia draws her whip and ties up Dark Pit's ''wings. ''She tosses Dark Pit around like a rag doll before he hits the ground hard enough to puncture it. Cia withdraws her whip, believing that Dark Pit has been defeated. However, with the durability of a goddess, Dark Pit recovers, but not fully.) Dark Pit: You're gonna have to try harder than that. (Cia teleports to Dark Pit, but he quickly strikes with the Electroshock Arm. Dark Pit then turns his arrow into the twin blades and spins them around, hitting Cia for a lengthy combo. Cia is knocked down, and Dark Pit approaches her with an arrow drawn. Suddenly, Cia lands a ground spell that sends Dark Pit through the roof of the temple. He lands awkwardly on the ground below.) https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=xK-Nh4eAXYk (0:00 - 1:41) Cia: Don't bother getting back up. I've called in for some extra help. Oh, Lana! (The White Sorceress teleports behind Dark Pit, and casts a barrier over his head. Cia jumps on top of this barrier and jumps down onto Dark Pit's back. She then begins hitting him in all places with her whip.) (The camera pans out to reveal a crystal ball. Viridi, Palutena and Pit look inside and find Dark Pit in peril.) Viridi: What do we do, Palutena? Palutena: Well, we could help him. He is one of us. But the question is, does he trust us enough? Pit: ... I'll go help him. If he doesn't trust me now, he will when we're finished. Palutena: Good idea. Here, I'll give you the Power of Flight. Now go save your rival's life. (The camera goes back into the crystal ball, where Lana is shocking Dark Pit with lightning strikes. Feathers begin to fall from Dark Pit's wings, as Cia stands and laughs maniacally at Dark Pit's pain.) (Suddenly, the Lightning Chariot runs Cia into a wall. It is revealed that Pit is the driver.) Pit: Pittoo! Dark Pit: That's not my name! Pit: I'm here to help! Dark Pit: No! Get out of here! You'll just get in the way! (Lana brings down another lightning strike, but Pit blocks it with his swords. He then fires three lightning balls back at Lana, shocking her for a moment.) Dark Pit: Okay, okay, if you insist. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Wp-kTag8-14 (0:00 - 3:36) (Pit and Dark Pit charge at Lana with their bows. Lana teleports behind Pit and hits him in the back with a barrier. Dark Pit turns around and dons the Ore Club. He charges up a tornado while Lana fires a lightning ball. The two collide and it forms an electric tornado.) Dark Pit: That's it! Fusion! (Acting quickly, Dark Pit combines his Pandora Claws with his Midnight Palm. Dark Pit charges at Lana, who casts another barrier. Dark Pit flies over it and lands in front of the White Sorceress, and slashes at her several times before performing a Back Dash, dropping a moon onto Lana.) Cia: Lana! (Pit recovers from his barrier adventure and takes a fighting stance in front of Cia. Cia hops out of the wall and prepares to fight with her Scepter. First, however, she creates four Dark Links.) Pit: Oh hey, Link! And Link. And Link. And Link. Haven't fought you guys in a while. (Clashes his blades together.) (Meanwhile, Dark Pit is firing at Lana with his Bullet Blade. Lana avoids the attack and ends up behind Dark Pit. She hits him in the back with another Lightning Ball, and follows it with her book, slashing Dark Pit across the chest. Dark Pit falls.) Dark Pit: That was pretty... edgy. But check this out! (Dark Pit flies low to the ground while facing Lana, taking out her legs. As she falls, Dark Pit reverses direction and uses the Electroshock Arm to send Lana sky high.) (Meanwhile, Pit is attempting to fend off the four Dark Links. One slashes at him, but misses and Link stabs it through the chest, causing it to fade. Two of them charge at the same time. As their swords come down, Pit flies up, avoiding their attack. However, the Links use the Hero's Spin to catch Pit in midair. Pit falls to the ground as the fourth Link charges. Pit rolls out of the way and uses the Upperdash Arm to finish him off. The other two Links come back as Pit readies himself.) (Meanwhile, Cia finds where Lana landed by teleporting.) Cia: Oh, Lana, must I do everything myself? Lana: Come on, sis! Give me a break! That guy has weapons created by the gods themselves! Cia: Fine. I'll help you with your little boy problem. (Fires up her Magic Finish.) (Dark Pit arrives to where Pit is and helps him fight off the Dark Links. Both clash swords with the Links and use their Power of Flight to land behind them. They then shoot arrows into their heads.) Dark Pit: Thanks again, Pit. Pit: No problem, Pitt -- Dark Pit: Don't say a fucking word! Pit: ... Damn, you're edgy today, aren't you? Dark Pit: You have no idea. (Suddenly, Cia and Lana teleport back to the scene.) Cia: What a shame. My lovely Links couldn't finish the job. Oh well... (Cia charges up a large ball of darkness in midair.) Cia: ... it will make this MUCH more fun. (Cia sends the ball down and Dark Pit avoids it. Pit, however, is caught in the crosshairs and tumbles into the injured Lana. The two begin rolling down a hill, leaving the fight.) (Silence) Cia: Well, now. It's just you and me now, my child. Dark Pit: Watch who you're calling a kid. You're the one who's playing dress-up in the middle of a battle. Cia: Oh, that's it. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ClORP6ZYmlc (0:00 - 2:41) (Dark Pit fires more arrows in quick succession. Cia avoids them by cracking them in half with her whip.) Cia: Too slow. (Cia teleports behind Dark Pit once more and sweeps the leg. She then hits him across the stomach with her whip, sending him careening into a cottage.) Dark Pit: Ugh... I have to find a way to stop her magic. Wait a minute... The mask! Villager: You broke my TV! (Loads a shotgun) Dark Pit: Aah! Uh, I'll pay you back later! (Runs out) Cia: Welcome back! Have a good flight? Dark Pit: You shouldn't be joking! I know your weakness! Cia: You'll have to take it from me first! (Cia cracks her whip, but Dark Pit dodges it. Dark Pit flies back and fires his Bullet Blade. Cia cannot avoid the closer bullets and falls backwards. Dark Pit dons his Pandora's Claw-Midnight Palm once more, and slashes at Cia. Cia avoids the slash Matrix-style and teleports before the moon falls.) Dark Pit: You're really forcing my hand here, milady. (Dark Pit pulls out his Staff.) Dark Pit: Think fast! (Dark Pit fires his Final Smash at Cia. Cia teleports for a brief moment, avoiding the strike.) Dark Pit: Fine. We can do this the hard way. (Dark Pit fuses his Silver Bow with his Doom Cannon.) Dark Pit: You know what? Normally I wouldn't give up the Silver Bow. But this thing looks awesome! (Dark Pit fires explosive arrows out of his new weapon at a faster rate than the Doom Cannon. However, the projectiles are still slow enough to give Cia ample time to avoid them. Cia appears to the side of Dark Pit, and ties him up with the Whip. She pushes him down one of the massive, smoldering craters Dark Pit has created. She retrieves the whip from the ground, as it untied once he fell. Cia, still utilizing her Magic Finish, has the Scepter ready for the fatal blow.) Cia: This is where it ends, darling. Dark Pit: Not so fast! (Cia aims four balls of darkness at Dark ''Pit. ''He flies to avoid them all, and crashes down on her with an Ore Club-Electroshock Arm fusion. In the scuffle, Cia loses her mask.) Cia: Ugh... Dark Pit: (walks up to her) ''Not so tough without THIS, are you? ''(Holds the mask) Cia: My mask! Dark Pit: Yeah! Try to do magic, now you son of a -- (A ground spell knocks Dark Pit down.) Dark Pit: Shit! That didn't work! (Suddenly, Cia begins to levitate. In a rage, she prepares a massive combo of darkness balls, ground spells, and finishes it off with a ball of darkness akin to the Spirit Bomb.) Cia: You now know my true face. You must die. (The ball is too large for Dark Pit to avoid. As it crashes down, feathers fly across the terrain. When the smoke clears, the only remains of Pit are his headband and black sandals, lying in the dust.) (Silence) https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=AxchyP5HPKo (0:00 . 0:10) Cia: (Absorbs Pandora's powers from Dark Pit's energy) (Picks up her mask, laughing) And darkness prevails once more. K.O.! Post-Battle Boomstick: Well, looks like it's time for another DBX! Lana vs Pit coming soon! Wiz: Is that really all you were worried about? Boomstick: No, but I got my own show now! You gotta advertise! Wiz: Ugh. In the fight at hand, the two fighters were close in terms of durability. However, the Triforce of Power set Cia into a league of her own. Boomstick: When you combine the Magic Finish with the Triforce of Power, Cia's attack made Dark Pit's holy weapons look like common swords. Even if Dark Pit could get a hit in, Cia has taken on hordes of entire enemies and wasn't even really killed by the Master Sword, a weapon forged by the gods. Pittoo's only holy weapons --''' Wiz: Can't you just say Dark Pit? '''Boomstick: Come on, Wiz! He's dead now and I've been waiting to say it all day! Let me have this. *ahem* His only holy weapons were the Pandora's Claw and the Silver Bow. But Cia is so good at avoiding attacks, it made those weapons completely irrelevant. Wiz: Plus, besides the Silver Bow, Dark Pit likes to go in with brute force in mind. Weapons like the Doom Cannon and Electroshock Arm, which aren't holy, are his forte. But these weapons are just too slow for an experienced Sorceress like Cia. Boomstick: So Dark Pit never really had a chance from the get-go. Looks like Dark Pit can't mask Cia any more questions. Wiz: The winner is Cia. Next Time on Death Battle (A heart monitor begins to beat. Suddenly, an eye opens to see two doctors.) Doctor 1: This injection 'should heal the patient. (''Suddenly, the screen becomes black.) ???: You merely adopted the darkness. I was born in it, molded by it. (Suddenly, a teleportation sound is heard.) ???: I'll play with you. '''BANE VS ALBERT WESKERCategory:PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8 Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Zelda vs Kid Icarus' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016